


🧀I Like Cheese🧀 -An El Topo x Le Chèvre Smut Fanfic

by MoleTotopos



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoleTotopos/pseuds/MoleTotopos
Summary: How do you start a a conversation with someone you like? Talk about cheese of course, Gouda, Blue vein, ricotta, at least that’s what El Topo’s plan was, when it came to Approaching the intimidating Le Chèvre. However it might work out better than he thought? Especially when his interest might not be one sided. Can his fumbling efforts to befriend Le Chèvre win him over? Or will it end in misery.-Read to find out
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Kudos: 24





	1. Queso

**Author's Note:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome. 
> 
> This is my second fanfic including the pairing of Antonio x Jean-Paul. There’s just something so very charming about these two. That makes them work so well together. I enjoy the dynamic they have, this almost sweetness that makes both characters level out the other.
> 
> This story will be a little slower unlike my other written Fanfic “Sneaking Out” if you’re interested in that please check it out. Leave a comment or Kudos there as well. 
> 
> I would like to note, I don't know either French Or Spanish. But its a necessity that the language be added into this Fanfic As its canon in the Carmen Sandiego series that both characters use lots of their own language, sorry in advance if i get anything wrong or the grammar is incorrect. (Have mercy on me).
> 
> As always I’m not going to have English translations in the actual story but will add a list of translated words at the end for those interested in knowing what the Non-English phrases or words mean. 
> 
> Please give comments and kudos if you’re interested. Thank you, for reading.

“Buenos dias Le Chèvre , I heard you like el queso, I also like el queso. Maybe we could eat queso with me? Esta noches. I mean tonight no? If you’re not busy. It’s a cheese Like Goats cheese. I mean mozzarella.” Antonio stared at his reflection in the glass of the Vile academy hallways, he had been practising this exact conversation at least a dozen times in his head and he still couldn’t get it quite right. Does he even like queso? He thought to himself. 

Thunk! His head conked the glass window as he sighed leaning against it in despair.

“¿Qué te pasa? What’s wrong with you Antonio? Are you estúpido...of course he likes cheese.” As he mumbled to himself he felt a chill up his own spine as he felt like he was being watched he quickly looked to the entrance of the hallway. 

Standing there...was none other than Le Chèvre who was looking at him like he was insane, with an expression full judgement and confusion. Antonio turned and leaned against the glass wall coughing and trying to look somewhat normal. He gave a slight wave. “Hola..” Feeling more awkward than ever. “Nice to see you in a Vile school hallway.Vile Academy that you also attend to...mi amigo.”

”Oui?” He said raising a singular eyebrow. His arms folded against his chest. Looking less than impressed. Antonio could literally feel a drop of sweat following the line of his spine even though he was nervous, all he could do was smile like an idiot. This was the first time he had talked to Le Chèvre outside of class. Last time he asked for a pencil and pretended like he forgot that they had a test. 

But this was much better, now here he was making small time talk with Jean-Paul. They had only said one word and still, the best feeling.After about what seemed like 5 minutes of awkward waiting Le Chèvre rolled his eyes and turned around to walk the opposite way.”

“Good talk mi amigo! Hasta luego, no? Jajaja. Antonio waved as he watched Le Chèvre’s back. The French man slowly making his way down the hallway only just then after he waved like a idiot...did it hit him. 

He’s going. Just leaving... and I’m just letting him? 

Antonio wanted to talk to him more, not just because he lends him begrudgingly a pencil in class. Or bumped into him in a hallway...or even just because they end up at the only table left in the cafeteria. He wanted to really talk to him and something about the way their back became so much smaller in the distance...made him feel some kind of way.

It was the same feeling he had from the very class they had together, the way they had scaled a wall so bravely when he didn’t even want to leave the floor, how they confidently answered questions in class, or made a clever comment that made the whole class laugh. He was...always watching his back...quietly...waiting...invisible. 

But not today.  
There was something about today they made him feel a lot more brave than usual because before he realise he found his feet pounding on the hallway floor, running towards Le Chèvre closing the gap. Reaching out towards them.

“Esperar!” He found his voice echoing in the mostly empty hallway. The French man didn’t seem to hear him the first time. 

“Esperar, Jean-Paul!” At the sound of his own name Le Chèvre stopped and Antonio caught up with him rather quickly. Doubled over and trying catch his breathe. His eye’s drawn to Le Chèvre’s shoes. He almost missed what Jean-Paul had said.

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux?” He looked up to see Jean-Paul looking slightly annoyed. But he wouldn’t be deterred. He steeled himself as he straightened his back, Le Chèvre now looked a little perplexed at Antonio’s sudden seriousness. “With me? Do you want to eat, with me? Queso?” He found his heart pounding in his chest. His palms sweaty...and internally something was asking him to run away, laugh this off as a joke but he wouldn’t, he could feel it in his guts, his resolve as solid as a rock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget Kudos 
> 
> Phrases used in this Fanfic
> 
> Note- Most of the endearments and phrases are directed at males in this fanfic, I’ve used very male orientated language because both Le Chèvre and El Topo are men.
> 
> As language like Spanish i found can be very gender orientated. For example Amigo is directed towards a Male friend while Amiga is the female equivalent.
> 
> Same with French Mon ami is talking about a male friend.  
> Jean-Paul/ Le Chèvre = French (Le Chèvre = Goat Cheese where as the correct wording would be La Chèvre which would = The Goat)  
> Antonio/ El Topo = Spanish (El Topo= The Mole in Spanish)
> 
> (Buenos días = Hello, Good morning or good day. It’s a day time greeting (Not to be said after the sun goes down that would be Buenos Noches which = Good evening.) -Spanish  
> (El Queso = The cheese) -Spanish  
> (Esta Noches = Tonight)-Spanish  
> (¿Qué te pasa? = What’s the matter with you?)- Spanish  
> (Estúpido = Stupid)- Spanish  
> (Hola = Hello, standard greeting) -Spanish  
> (Mi Amigo= My friend, however its talking about a male friend. Not a female)- Spanish  
> (Oui= Yes)- French  
> (Hasta luego= See you later.) -Spanish  
> (Ja, ja, ja= Ha, ha, ha.) -Spanish  
> (Esperar =Wait)- Spanish  
> (Qu'est-ce que tu veux? =What do you want?)- French


	2. Everything Is Gouda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes second chapter out. This is a little shorter than my previous chapter but it was fun to write. I really enjoy writing about these two they suit each other.  
> I’ve added the English translations of some of the non-English phrases at the bottom in end notes. If you’re interested.  
> Of course Please give Kudos and Comments it really motivates me. Since it takes time to translate most of the Fanfic language that isn’t English, I really appreciate every comment, view and kudos. Thanks for reading. Chapter 03 coming soon. Please give my anxious boy Antonio some love, he is a disaster.

“I really like Gouda, or Blue Vein. Vaya they have so many cheeses here no?” He was glad he had dressed up a little, nothing too fancy just a floral button up top in yellow. His Tía said this to him once. 

That yellow was his colour, it bought out his eyes. They were sitting in a little cheeseboard cafe that operated late at night, not many people were around and it had a bit of a jazzy atmosphere, everything either wooden or coloured chocolate brown. With dimmed down lights and closed off booths, comfortable leather seating and small bundles of wild flowers on the tables in miniature bottles.

It was a nice little joint, he had taken note of the place, when they had robbed a bank three streets over and instantly thought of Le Chèvre. He more than secretly hoped this place would match the French man's taste, he wanted to impress him. The waitress Sally didn’t seem any more suspicious of him than anyone else. 

More or less annoyed looking but judging by the unfriendly town on her face and her less than pleased demeanour whenever anyone at all entered the shop he figured that was her personality. He looked past his menu to stare at Le Chèvre who was still looking through the items available, El Topo admiring him openly. 

He honestly didn’t think they would turn up at all, maybe cancel at the last second but they hadn’t...they had arrived promptly ten minutes early in fact as though he was also looking forward to this outing. Not a moment of hesitation in fact. At least Antonio liked to hope he was also looking forward to this.

Sitting across from him in this tiny booth that made them sit almost uncomfortably close almost in the others lap, Antonio could stare to his heart’s delight. Even when he did knock his knees occasionally with Jean-Paul he could only see no downsides to this. 

Dressed in a simple black turtleneck and some plaid pants Jean-Paul looked effortlessly stylish and comfortable. The very epitome of elegance but relaxed. He had to squash down another giddy sigh, feeling as if he could just melt through the floorboards. Silently he thanked his tía under his breath, if he had come underdressed in a T-shirt he would have felt embarrassed. He almost couldn’t believe they were here...with him of all people.

Antonio felt like it was unreal. He let his head fall dreamily into his hands, his elbow on the table supporting his chin. As he watched Le Chèvres face make all sorts of expressions sorting through the menu. He’d never gotten a full view of their face before since sneaking too many glances in class seemed hazardous. 

“I think I will get the..” Le Chèvre looked up from the menu and Antonio was suddenly very fascinated by a spoon he had picked up, admiring its bronzen sheen. “Blue Vein…” Le Chevre trailed off, seeing Antonio’s odd position.

Antonio could feel himself tensing up, a sweat drop rolling from his brow to the edge of his button up shirt collar as he tried not to panic. He almost caught me staring, estúpido, estúpido, he thought to himself in a flurry of frantic nerves. Antonio was cursing himself, he was always acting odd around the French Man. But then when he realised that there was an unusually awkward silence that had settled between them he sighed forcefully putting down the spoon and dragging his gaze from it, to answer Jean-Paul nervously.

“Chido, Blue Vein is good, yes? I think I will also order the Blue Vein queso.” He couldn’t bring himself to look them fully in the eyes, opting to stare at the bottom curve of their jaw...a very nice...jaw...he thought to himself. 

By the time the waitress came around to take their order Antonio was more than relieved at their arrival, there was only so many spaces he could stare at that wasn’t Jean-Paul's face before it got obvious. Even a speck in the corner of the room could only be so interesting for a while before Antonio wanted to take another peek at the French man who was surely still judging him for the spoon stint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These phrases such as Tio And Estúpido are the masculine language of Spanish. To refer specifically to males/ men. As Spanish is a gendered language. Also the person El Topo speaks to the most is male, Le Chèvre so it makes sense. (Note:There’s been some recent edits)
> 
> (Vaya=Wow)-Spanish  
> (tía= Aunty)-Spanish  
> (Estúpido = Stupid)-Spanish  
> (Chido=Cool)-Spanish  
> (Queso=Cheese)-Spanish


	3. Hiatus

I’m putting this on hiatus for a while...sorry my mental health hasn’t been doing great. I will return to this later. Maybe. Thank you for reading up until now.

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
